1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved container assembly for golf balls, and more particularly, relates to a golf ball packaging that preserves the mechanical and physical characteristics of the ball during storage and transport.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf balls generally come in two different varieties, solid golf balls and multi-piece golf balls. A solid golf ball consists of a polymeric sphere having a plurality of molded dimples which aid the flight characteristics of the golf ball. Solid golf balls are usually used for practicing, where high performance is not a priority, such as in driving ranges. Multi-piece golf balls exhibit better playing characteristics than solid golf balls and are consequently used on golf courses during play. A multipiece golf ball consists of either a wound or solid rubber core that is covered with a separate and distinct cover. The cover often comprises a single thermoplastic layer. Recently, new types of multi-piece golf balls have been introduced having a multilayered compound including a plastic mantle surrounding a solid polybutadiene rubber core and an external thermoplastic envelope. The solid core or the center of a wound core is generally made of an elastomer, such as a CIS content polybutadiene rubber which is combined with a zinc or other metal salt of unsaturated fatty acid. Often, small amounts of zinc oxide are also added to the core in order to achieve a higher performance in restitution, as described below.
The cover of a multi-piece golf ball is typically made from a material that contributes to the durability of the ball and also provides the particular xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d characteristics of the ball when struck with a club. By way of example, a two-piece golf ball construction of a rubber core and an ionomer cover generally provides a very durable ball and also provides maximum traveling distance to the ball when struck with a club.
Golf ball manufacturers have recently introduced a new type of two-piece golf ball for use by tour players. The new golf balls provide a softer feeling to the ball when struck with a club. Manufacturers have achieved this characteristic by lowering the core compression and softening the cover of the golf ball. Golf ball manufacturers have also recently developed a three-layer golf ball having an intermediate mantle between the core and the cover. The three-layer golf ball provides a softer feel to the golf ball while also providing maximum distance and durability.
Unfortunately, multi-piece golf balls typically absorb moisture when they are subjected to prolonged storage under ambient conditions of temperature and humidity. A short period of moisture absorption can cause significant changes in the performance characteristics of the ball. Such moisture absorption may affect the weight of the ball, as well as the physical and mechanical characteristics of the various materials that make up the different pieces of the golf ball structure, including the cover, the core and the mantle.
One other characteristic that is affected by moisture absorption is the initial velocity of the golf ball. United States Golf Association (USGA) rules govern the allowable ranges of initial velocity values for golf balls. According to the USGA rules, the initial velocity must not exceed a value of 250 feet per second, with a maximum tolerance of 2%. Consequently, golf ball manufacturers have sought to manufacture golf balls that have an initial velocity as close as possible to the 255 feet per second limit, without exceeding this value.
As described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,891, moisture has been shown to adversely affect the initial velocity of a ball over a very short period of time. According to this reference, xe2x80x9cthe initial velocity loss is approximately 2.5 ft/sec. over twelve months for golf balls having a soft cover, between 50 to 60 shore D, in an environment of 72xc2x0 F. and 50% of relative humidity (RH). Such a initial velocity loss of 2.5 ft/sec. corresponds to a loss of distance of approximately 6 to 10 yards when the ball is struck with a driver. For a golf ball having a hard cover, between 68-72 shore D in the same conditions, the initial velocity loss over 12 months is approximately 0.5 ft/sec.xe2x80x9d
The problem of moisture absorption is particularly acute for soft cover balls because the soft cover is more permeable to moisture than a hard cover, so the moisture reaches the core more easily. Because it is made of a highly hygroscopic material, the core absorbs this moisture, which degrades the desired properties of the core. The degradation in performance characteristics is generally accelerated when the ambient storage temperature becomes higher. For a soft cover ball at a temperature around 110xc2x0 F. and 50% RH, a velocity loss of 2.5 ft/sec may occur in only a few weeks, as opposed to twelve months for a soft cover ball in an environment of 72xc2x0 F. and 50% RH. During transportation of the golf ball from the manufacturing facility to a retail store, actual storage conditions are closer to these conditions. Consequently, soft cover balls may experience a large reduction in performance characteristics when being transported from the manufacturing facilities to the retail store.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,891 discloses a packaging for golf balls that acts as a barrier inhibiting moisture absorption by a golf ball during storage. In one embodiment, the packaging includes a sealing member that defines an internal closed volume that is configured to receive golf ball(s). The sealing member preferably has a laminate structure that includes a moisture barrier layer, a sealing layer and a structural layer. According to the reference, xe2x80x9cThere is therefore a need for a packaging that may be used to store golf balls prior to first use and prevent the damage associated with difficult storage and shipping conditions, such as temperature and moisture. Such a packaging should sufficiently protect the golf ball to ensure the freshness of the golf ball and preserve the optimum properties of the golf ball prior to first use, while also preserving and protecting the structure of the ball. The packaging should be both capable of protecting single or multiple golf balls and retaining the physical and mechanical properties of the ball, such as the initial velocity value, until the packaging is opened.xe2x80x9d The reference purports to satisfy these needs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,981 at col. 3 lines 49-65.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,783,056 and 4,812,116, the latter being a divisional of the former, disclose a mold and a process for making an aseptic vial and cap. The teachings of these references are incorporated herein by reference.
Co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/386,702 filed on Aug. 31, 1999, and assigned to the same assignee as the present application, discloses a leakproof, resealable container and cap assembly which comprises a cap and container attached by a hinge. The container has an upper portion and an outer surface, and at the upper portion, the container has a rim. The cap has a circular base portion with an outer periphery and a cylindrical tubular skirt extending perpendicularly and outwardly around said outer periphery of the base; the skirt has an inner wall which includes at least one recess. In another embodiment, the cap has opposing ends; the cap has a thumb tab for facilitating the opening and closing of the container and the hinge attached to the container. The thumb tab and hinge are positioned on opposing ends of the cap and extend perpendicularly and outwardly from the skirt of the cap. In a further embodiment, the skirt of the cap overlies the container and the rim of the container is situated within the recess of the inner wall of the skirt of the cap during a closed position. The container may also be provided with a flange projecting radially outwardly from the outer surface of the container. The hinge may be attached to the container flange and the skirt of the cap is designed to overlie the rim of the container and be in uniform close proximity to the container flange during the closed position. The cap and container assembly, when in the closed position, form a leakproof, air tight seal. The cap and container may be integrally molded of plastic, forming a hinge therebetween.
The present invention relates to a resealable container and cap assembly for storing and packaging golf balls. The container substantially prohibits the ingress of moisture into the container through the lid when the container is sealed. In other words, it is substantially moisture-proof. In another aspect of the invention, the container assembly is provided with a desiccant or similar material which reduces the moisture present within the container when it is sealed. That is, after the container has been sealed, the desiccant absorbs moisture present in the cavity. Likewise, after the container has been opened and then resealed, the desiccant absorbs moisture that entered the cavity when the container was opened.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the assembly comprises a cap and container that may be attached by a hinge. The container has an upper portion and an outer surface, and at the upper portion, the container has a rim. The cap has a base portion with an outer periphery and a skirt extending perpendicularly and outwardly around said outer periphery of the base; the skirt has an inner wall. The cap sealingly engages with the upper portion of the container which provides a seal between the interior of the container and the outside environment.
The container and cap may be non-circular in shape. For instance, the container and cap may be provided with corners, either squared or rounded. The container and cap may be any non-circular shape, such as a triangle or an ellipse, without regard to whether the shape is symmetrical or not. Although the container and cap may take a circular shape, non-circular shapes may be preferable since it permits the user to insert a finger or object into the container and remove a ball, rendering the inversion of the container to remove a ball unnecessary.
In another embodiment, the cap has a thumb tab for facilitating the opening and closing of the container, and a hinge is attached to the container. The thumb tab and hinge are positioned on opposing ends of the cap and extend perpendicularly from the skirt of the cap. In a further embodiment, the skirt of the cap overlies the rim of the container and the rim of the container is situated within a recess of the inner wall of the skirt of the cap during the closed position.
The container may also be provided with a flange projecting radially outwardly from the outer surface of the container. The hinge may be attached to the container flange and the skirt of the cap is designed to overlie the rim of the container and be in uniform close proximity to the container flange during the closed position. The cap and container assembly, when in the closed position, form a leakproof, moisture proof seal. The cap and container may be integrally molded of plastic, with the hinge formed therebetween.
In a further embodiment, the hinge of the assembly has a recess positioned between two elements, the first element being attached to the skirt of the cap and the second element being attached to the container. The recess may be a piece of thermoplastic integral with the two elements, the recess being relatively thinner than the two elements. In still a further embodiment, the recess functions as a bending point during the opening and closing of the container.
In a further embodiment a ridge is provided on the base of the cap and extends perpendicularly in the direction of the skirt. The ridge is positioned a distance away from the skirt which approximately corresponds to the thickness of the rim and/or upper portion of the container. This arrangement creates a gap between the ridge and the skirt. When the cap is closed onto the container, the rim of the container resides within the gap. Together, the ridge, skirt, and rim forming a substantially moisture proof seal.
While the present invention is described in terms of providing a moisture proof container for the packaging and storing of golf balls, is it evident that this container can be used to store any of a number of other items that would benefit from being packaged and stored in a dry environment.